Homefront
by ProfessorLaytonTriton
Summary: America is dead, and what is left is occupied by foreign forces. America's children, the 50 States must fight back the invaders.
1. Chapter 1

The world sucks. It sucks big time. Why one might ask, well lets just say the world always wants it shits and giggles. So when dad died all of us knew it was balls deep into some shit. Oh I am sorry I haven't told you my name. The name is Peter, Peter Kirkland Jones. And I am the third state of the USA. That is New Jersey if you didn't know.

So when dad's old friends invaded and killed him, we the states where left to defend what is left. Somehow none of us where captured lucky us. So while the East coast is holding off the EU. The West is trying to rally as many people as possible. I have to hold out as long as possible. Well it looks like New England is done for and New York is almost done for. I have to help my "older" brother. The Brits, Canadians, Frogs, and the Germanys are upon NYC.

For some reason when people think of New Jersey they always think everyone is like the crew in the Jersey Shore. As a matter of fact, while New Jersey has a high population of Italians we have the third most amount of immigrants. And lets just say many of these immigrants had military training. No to mention the amount of chemical plants in Nj. Lets just say I got a few surpises for the bastards.

_ Ha! And Franklin thought I was weak. The poor bastards; they thought I would roll over. Given the fact that all of the older brothers and sisters lost I would too. I have learned so many styles of fighting of my citizens that when uncle tried to subdue me I gave him a spinning kick to the face. Happido the art of breaking bones. I have to thank Korea later for it. Now it is time to retreat. The New England states retreat back to the plains. Time for everyone for a meeting. A family meeting, just great. Another thing we need, politics. Well time to head to D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

"Eh Jersey you are late."

"Shut up Franklin. I was late because I had to cover your ass. I didn't know that you would lose to the Italians. I guess you are Italian."

"You know what Peter; fuck you."

"Ok you two stop flirting, we need to solve this problem. How in the hell are we supposed to fix this?"

Yep as I thought Virginia one of the oldest, is trying to solve the problem. However I thought that Delaware would try to get it started.

"How the fuck are we supposed to fight back. New England is overrun. The Northwest is under siege, and the South is won't hold out much longer." As Texas or David finished speaking the room became silent and the weight of it was on our shoulders.

"What if we call upon our Asian Allies for help?"

"No chance of that Cali," I said, "They have a policy of only going to war when they are under attack. **They cannot help us**. No we are alone. Besides we still have a chance."

For once everyone was listening, the last time this happen was when WW1 was about to happen. I guess it shows how desperate thing are.

"Well we need to rebuild our industry; anything that can be used to build weapons must be moved to the Midwest. While that is happening the rest of us needs buy time, however don't waste the lives of our men, we will need them to lead the new recruits. And any overseas troops will need to return home. Ok do we agree?"

This is an unpopular plan for the reason that we have to retreat will damage their sense of pride. However it was the only chance we had and a slim one at that. I hope that the south would agree with me. I sense that Texas will most likely disagree with me for the fact that the coastal states are the one with the most infurstruce.

"Ok New Jersey I agree with your plan, but where is dad?" as Texas finished speaking I felt my heart stop. I saw what happen to dad. It was my fault that he died. That we are in this mess. New York being my twin knew all too well.

If one was to compare us, they would be hard press to tell us apart. That is until one noticed the minor details. While we both have the dirty blonde hair, and relative tall. He is slightly taller, and he has the calculating eyes devoid of emotion. However my eyes are restless, always watching for the slightest provocation. And my hands are callused from the farming, and chemical work I do.

He is yin and I am the yang. The reason why most them think we hate each other is because we bicker over the smallest things. However that is because we are too similar. But now I am grateful that he knows he too well. He senses the guilt that I carry. He may not know all of it but he knows enough.

"Look right now we have to execute this plan. As much I as hate my twin I have to agree that this is the best course of action. And every second that we spend here is another second they are on our land." As he finished speaking the flames in all of us was once lit again. The very flames that forded the United States of America. He was always good with words. Ever since the Revinulltoinaly War he became a master politician.

Well now it was time to return to the front lines. The plane ride back was nerve racking. I knew my men needed me. I cannot sit and watch my men die before me. They were buying us time to retreat, I know what they are doing and why they are doing this. However I knew make a difference.

While most people who look at me and think he is weak; they are dead wrong. After each war I learned something. After the Rev war I was able to master stealth, and the war 1812 basic discipline, civil war how to maintain order. During WW1 I became an excellent shot. I may not be like Kentucky but I better than was however during the Korean War I learned from Korea Hoppido, sippaki, and Taekwondo. I owe him; that the reason why I was able to stay alive. The reason why I didn't die yesterday.


End file.
